A Gift
by Averon
Summary: It was something I had bought at random and wrapped to keep Ron from asking awkward questions, but now... Now it could have a purpose... HPDM Slash
1. The Gift

Happy Easter! And I give you a-a... Well to tell you the truth, a Christmas fic... Now this is a great example of 'a little late' if you ask me...

Warnings - Slash,slight stalker tendencies on the part of theBoy-Who-Lived,and a certain lack of realism... I think it's rather cute...

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter, or anything else, but I'm saving my money to buy the rights to Draco... I have... 75 cents...

DMDMDMDMDMDM

I was up at sunrise, not that you could tell. It was overcast that day and you could barely tell the sun had attempted to rise, the sky was so dark. And on top of that, it was snowing so hard you couldn't make out the clouds that bred the flakes or the lake halfway across the grounds. It was Christmas Break and I had opted to stay at Hogwarts over going to the Burrow to watch Ron and Hermione make out. Honestly, a guy can only take so much.

They deserved their happiness anyway.

There was almost no one staying at school that year, what with the war going on. Everyone seemed to want to spend as much time as possible with their family and friends, in case they never got to see them again. There were two other students left at school, and both of them were orphans like me; some Ravenclaw seventh year who was anal retentive about her studies anyway, and Draco Malfoy.

Now he was a mystery to me. Ever since he'd gotten the letter from the ministry that both his parents had been found dead in Azkaban he'd been so… quiet. He hadn't insulted me; he hadn't made any snide remarks about Neville or the Hufflepuffs. He was just… silent. I asked him once, rudely of course, if he was feeling all right and he just shrugged, refusing to meet my eyes. That just didn't sit well in my mind. The Malfoy I knew _always_ met your eyes, whether he was insulting you or talking about the weather. There was something wrong.

After that incident I told Ron to lay off, telling him that Malfoy deserved some time to grieve for his parents, even if they were worthless gits, and I started to study him. For some reason completely beyond my comprehension I _had_ to know what was wrong, what had made the only dependable thing in my life suddenly disappear, even if it was only the other boy's hatred. Without the constant bickering I felt off, as if I was missing something I needed to survive. Finding out the cause of the sudden silence from my sworn enemy had become an obsession almost, and it remained that way that morning. I took better notes on who Malfoy interacted with, any facial expressions he actually showed, and what he ate then I ever did for any mere class. I remember how proud Hermione had looked when I was writing as much as she was in History of Magic… I didn't have the heart to tell her my notes were on a completely different subject. I refused to tell anyone I was watching him at all. They wouldn't have understood.

I found out a lot of things through observation. I learned that Draco didn't really like sweet foods and that Blaise Zabini was quite possiblly his only _real_ friend. I noticed that when he was bored he would stare out the window and idly doodle Quiddich equipment or magical creatures, and that his sketches weren't half bad. I even observed how his hair gently curled under his jaw bone to frame his face, but the most important thing I learned was that on Sundays and holidays, Draco would go out and stand by the lake near the bushes. That was where I was going that day.

I rolled out of bed and immediately started to root through my trunk for some decent clothes before giving up and shooting into the bathroom to relieve myself, take a quick shower, and to brush my teeth. I was strangely excited about the conflict that was surely going to occur, and it didn't make any sense to me. It was just Malfoy. We used to talk all the time. The words were never nice, but it's not like it was a big deal to speak to the guy, but for some reason I really wanted to see him, and today seemed perfect for the confrontation. Christmas Day and I finally got to find out what was bothering my rival. It was a hell of a gift in my opinion.

I trotted back into my dorm with a towel wrapped around my waist and my hair dripping wet. I grabbed my clothes and started to try to pull them quickly over my thin frame. For some reason I found myself wanting to dress at my best, so I'd picked up a tight black turtleneck and a pair of khaki cargo pants. I ran a brush through my hair, with out much luck, and tugged on my cloak before jumping down the stairs.

As I strode across the common room my eyes scanned across the tree and the gifts under it to rest on a small wrapped package on the mantle piece. My steps faltered and stilled as I stared at the neatly wrapped gift in deliberation. It was something I had bought at random and wrapped to keep Ron from asking awkward questions, but now… now it could have a purpose. He always seemed so lonely… I shook my head vigorously before running over and grabbing the box and rushing out the portrait hole. Draco was a habitually early riser; I had to get out there before he decided to go eat breakfast.

I slowed a few halls from the Gryffindor common room so that I didn't draw any unwanted attention, not that there was any to attract. The portraits were harmless, the teachers were probably sleeping, and there was no one _there_. I paced determinedly down the corridors with my hands balled in my pockets trying desperately to kill the butterflies that had decided to awake in my stomach. I realized that even after all the notes I'd taken on him, I couldn't predict his reaction to me trying to talk to him. His behavior was completely unpredictable when I was involved. Well, not completely, it would probably involve insults and foul language, but I couldn't be sure what he would take as an insult coming from my mouth, even if he would have taken it plainly from anyone else. It was a little depressing for some reason, but it was one of the reasons he fascinated me so much. I wanted to know _why_.

The halls passed in a blur of nervous thoughts and I found myself blinking in the Entrance Hall staring at the main doors. I gulped quietly as I slowly put a hand forward and pushed the wood outward into the storm. I took a tentative step forward before laughing inwardly and trudging down the steps into the steadily deepening snow. There was nothing to be nervous about, it was only Malfoy.

I hadn't really taken the snow into consideration when I'd gotten up that morning, even if I had noticed it was there. It was at least two feet deep and terribly wet, but at least I could tell he really had gone out that morning, and was yet to return to the castle. There was a single trail leading down to the lake.

I followed his footsteps idly, taking a slow, deep breath of the frigid air. This was staring to feel like it had been a very bad decision. Nothing would come of it, except maybe a black eye and a cold, but thanks to my stubborn pride there was no turning back. Sure, no one else would ever know what I'd planned if I didn't tell them, but I don't think I could have looked at myself in the mirror if I didn't go through with the idea, as irrational as it may have been.

I glanced up from my meandering and froze in my tracks. There he was, standing by the lake with his face turned toward the sky and his arms outstretched and his eyes tightly closed, his lips whispering words I couldn't hear above the wind. He was right in front of me, the subject of all my wonderings, with the snow swirling around him, seeming to guard him from the rest of the world.

"Draco…" A whispered voice left my lips while my mind blinked in surprise. My body moved forward on its own until it was right behind him, leaving my mind behind so my thoughts could chase their tails, as my arms reached around the slightly smaller boy to wrap securely around his waist and pull him close to my chest.

Just as quickly, he pulled away and a look of surprise and fright passed over his features. As he twirled the wind caught his cloak, letting it billow theatrically before resting around his thin body. I watched silently as his lips parted to scream at his assailant, only to close and open again in surprise as all the color drained from his face and his eyes glinted with anger and confusion.

"P-potter?" He managed to choke in a hoarse voice, taking another step back in shock. I let a slight smile pass my lips as I nodded almost unnoticeably. "W-what the hell! What are you d-doing here!"

I took a cautious step forward and raised a hand slowly, unconsciously. "Wondering." I stated in a voice that barely carried above the howl of the wind and snow, pulling my hand quickly away from its chosen course to glare at it as if it'd betrayed me. I watched his face cloud with confusion through my eyelashes as his eyes tried to search my down turned face.

"Wondering, Potter? About what? And what does that have to do with hugging me?" He was quickly regaining his composure, and the emotionless mask I had thought had died with his insults came back to his features, even if his cheeks were tinted a light pink. I glanced down at the ground and shrugged, chucking bitterly at the expression. "And what's so funny, Potter!" He growled, pulling my eyes back to his face. I grabbed the proffered change of subject and ran with it.

"You know," I snickered falsely, "that's the most I've heard you say in weeks." I sighed, relieved, as his closed expression faltered and my heart skipped a beat.

"What do you mean by that!" He shouted defensively over one of those sudden gusts of wind that sent a shiver up my spine. The wind, not his anger, I swear. His face was proclaiming his displeasure for the world to see, but when I glanced up into his eyes, they were trying to tell me something… Even as he took an aggressive step forward to try to intimidate me, I could have sworn that his eyes, those swirling silver eyes, were begging me not to back down…

"You thought…" I spoke hoarsely over the wind, trying to ignore the expression my mind had painted behind his facade, "… that I wouldn't notice when you suddenly left me alone? That I wouldn't worry, if only a little, when you stopped insulting me?" I made sure my voice and expression were as cold and closed as his were as I pulled my gaze from his face to stare across the frozen body of water before us, hoping that by some miracle he wouldn't notice the tears welling behind my eyes. His attitude hurt, and badly, but I wouldn't let him see that. I wouldn't let him see that he was making me feel like someone was stabbing 12 gage needles into my heart and laughing perversely at my pain.

"Potter?" I felt, rather than saw him, take a step closer and I closed my eyes as some sort of feeble defense from whatever he had to say. "Potter? What do you mean by—" I heard the annoyed, defensive twinge come back to his voice and twirled around to cut him off.

"You thought I wouldn't miss you!" I shouted, completely ignoring the tears I felt escape my eyes at the confession I hadn't been ready to admit to myself. "Why would you close everyone out like that! You scared me…" I watched his continence pale in shock and darken in anger in rapid succession as I acted like I was staring at the ground. I hoped he hadn't heard that last; he didn't need anymore power over me.

"Why do you _care_, Potter! Is this another one of your games, or is it your bloody hero complex! It's not like we've ever been friends!" He screamed, taking his turn to turn away and stare over the lake to attempt to hide the hurt his voice had betrayed.

I stepped up close behind him on impulse and rested a hand lightly on his shoulder, gently turning him back to face me. "How do you know we couldn't be?" I whisperedwhile I stared in utter fascination into his eyes that swirled with so much emotion as his features softened at my quiet words. My hand moved on it's own to brush his pale cheek, and this time I didn't stop it, but watched in amazement as his eyes fluttered closed. He was… beautiful. Breathtakingly beautiful, the most amazing thing I'd ever seen in my life. How come I never noticed?

"Because you never gave me a chance." He breathed, the words not even really carrying to my ears as I read his lips. I noticed for the first time how his breath turned to steam when it left his slightly parted lips.

"And you gave up so easily?" I chuckled back, smiling softly as his eyes blinked open in surprise. "I thought 'Malfoys' always get what they want." I felt a sly grin spread across my face as his eyes clouded with amusement and false anger.

"Not funny, Potter. You hated me and I couldn't see what I could do about it. Some things never change…" He trailed off bitterly, letting his eyes sink to the white earth beneath our feet and tears rise unbidden to his eyes.

"And some things do. Would I be here if I hated you?" I inquired, my expression turning serious as I gently guided his gaze into my own, trying to force my point into his head through his eyes. "Do you really give up so easily?"

"Only when it's hopeless." His voice shook and his eyes glistened with the cruel tears that exposed him as he turned away. "And you should hate me. You don't know who I am, Potter. You don't know what I've done." The acidic words drifted through the wind and I watched, helpless, as the salty liquid slid unobtrusively down his smooth face.

"I would…" I choked, moving close behind him and wrapping an arm around his waist protectively. "…if you would tell me." My other arm snaked around his body to rest crossing his chest and grasping his shoulder securely. I let my forehead rest against his neck, pulling him as close as I could. His breath hitched.

"P-potter!" He stuttered, his voice reverberating through his body and into mine while he stood, frozen, in my arms. He was so warm…

"Hmm?"

"What do y-you think you're d-doing?" His voice wavered. I peered up at his wide eyed expression and pink tinted cheeks.

A small smile spread across my face when I spoke, whispered really, one word. "Hoping." His brow furrowed softlywhile a slight tremor ran through his body. I watched his Adams Apple bob as he gulped and tried to glare at my arms. His curiosity got the better of him.

"F-for what?" His voice just as soft as my ownwhile we stood there, shivering in the snow.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and gazed off into the swirling white abyss for a long time trying to think of an answer, slowly beginning to realize I wasn't exactly sure.

"Everything." I spoke slowly, pulling away from the warm body in front of me regretfully and reaching into my cloak. "For a chance." I continued, feeling a frown cross my features as he watched suspiciously while I searched my pockets. I grasped the small wrapped box and pulled it from the depths of an elusive inside pocket with a shaking hand. I held it out to the pale boy in front of me slowly; hoping the last words that I felt needed somehow to be said would be lost in the storm. "For you…"

He took the box carefully into his thin fingers and neatly peeled the colored paper off, tucking it into his cloak. His hands trembled as he flipped up the lid. He stared at the contents for a long time; first in shock, then in suspicion, followed closely by anger before his face softened into an expression I didn't recognize, a small, shy smile gracing his lips. I forgot how to breathe. He pulled the silver Celtic ring from the package and slid it on his finger chuckling and raising an eyebrow.

"How did you manage to get one that fits me, Potter?" He grinned mischievously through the curtain of white blonde hair hiding his face, those damned, stunning silver eyes glinting in what could only be described as amusement.

HPHPHPHPHP

Well, there you have it. I think it's even a cliff hanger... I hope it's not as... unrealistic as it seems to me, but if it is, as long as y'all like it it's fine.

Next chapter you'll find out just how exactly Harry got Drac's ring size, and I think it's kinda funny myself.

Mind, there'll only be a next chapter if someone says they like this, so be so kind and press the little button no one seems to agree on the color of and leave a review... It doesn't have to be long or anything, just there... Please? I'll take flames! But if you leave a stupid one on Slash hating I'll flame the flame. Thanks!

Bye

Averon


	2. Let the Games Begin

Hey again, here's chapter two! It has a different tone then chapter one, but it's also Draco's POV, so I think it'll be alright... Responses to reveiws will be after the chapter.

Warnings - Slash, Snape, and cluelessness on the part of the Slytherin Prince

DMDMDMDMDM

**_Draco's POV_**

I looked on curiously as Potter's face turned a brilliant red and he developed a hacking cough. He muttered something unintelligible before turning swiftly and rushing back to the castle. It had been an insightful conversation.

I faced the lake once more and allowed all emotion and thought to drain from my beingwhile my eyes drifted closed, making my soul feel free. I could picture my parents' faces before me and a sad smile played across my lips as I tried to remember what I had wanted to try to tell them before Green Eyes had shown up. My parents were replaced by the smiling face and crying eyes of the Boy-Who-Lived and I let a bitter chuckle escape my throat. Well, that was a lost cause.

I headed back toward the warmth that resided within the stone walls of Hogwarts slowly, not really thinking about anything and letting my last conversation with the elusive Harry Potter replay before my mind's eye. It made no sense really, his seeking me out in general, hugging me specifically, and talking to me especially. If he thought I'd been quiet since my parents were murdered, he needed to look closer to home for the definition of 'reclusive.' Potter had locked himself in a well-designed wall after fifth year and I hadn't heard more then three sentences at a time from him since, until now. I twirled my new ring absently around my left ring fingerwhile I stomped off my boots to enter the castle.

That was curious as well… the ring, that is. It was quite nice;sterling silver with an intricate Celtic knot design weaving around my finger. It was a rather thin band for a guy's ring, but it was too thick for a girl's. Elegant was the only word for it. It fit perfectly, much like my ring bearing the Malfoy family crest my father had had made for me, and I could tell it wasn't a 'one size fits all' spell. Judging by Potter's reaction, it wasn't a coincidence either.

I sat at the single table that resided in the Great Hall over holidays and grabbed a piece of toast unhurriedly, still staring at the ring. It was early yet and hardly anyone was eating. Potter was conspicuously absent.

What had he meant in giving it to me, anyway? There were quite a few possibilities, under the circumstances. Offering friendship was likely, considering the rather disjointed conversation we'd had, but offering a _romantic_ relationship was also apparent considering his actions. Then again, those theories could be disregarded for a craving for human contact of any kind; Merlin knows that's the only reason I let him hold me like that.

No, it felt like a… truce of sorts. An open offer for whatever was destined to happen, to happen.

Yes, that would work for now. I'd go over the other possibilities later and decide which was most plausible. I smiled and bit the corner of my toast.

"New ring, Draco?" The drawled voice of my godfather broke my trance, forcing my eyes to trail slowly from the band.

"Yes." I stated simply, suddenly realizing my toast was plain and spreading a thin layer of strawberry jam over it before eating in earnest.

"From whom?" The potions professor-turned-mother-hen prodded. I knew he was worried about me, but this was surreal. I acted as if I was pondering the answer for a moment before locking eyes with the older man and smirking challengingly.

"A mutual acquaintance." I snickered as Sev's expression soured. He forked some pancakes and sausage onto his plate and absolutely drowned the defenseless provisions in syrup. I couldn't help but wince. I was tempted to comment on his sad slaughter of perfectly good commodities before Sev broke my thoughts.

"I want a straight answer, Mr. Malfoy," he growled, stressing his annoyance with the use of my surname and shoving a neatly cut piece of the now-disgusting pancakes into his mouth. I nibbled daintily on my strawberry toast.

"And I don't see why it matters," I quipped airily, sending the professor a warning look, which he, of course, ignored.

"That's funny; I thought I just saw you gazing adoringly at it. Surely that would make it 'matter,' even in your eyes," he snapped acidly. I felt my face grow warm.

"I was hardly 'gazing,' and I would call my expression 'bemused,' not 'adoring.' Trust me, there's a _big_ difference," I spat back. This was how a lot of our conversations went these days. I knew Sev was just trying to 'protect' me, but my life is none of his concern. He just snorted disbelievingly. Jerk.

"Who's it from then, if it's merely 'interesting'? Surely you can tell me, if it holds no sentimental value," My godfather sneered, stabbing a sausage viciously.

"That," I stated calmly, forcing myself not yell at the man, "is none of your business. It's a pleasant surprise from an unexpected source, and that's all you need to know. So, butt out, _Snape_." I spat his surname like a disease, dropping my barely-touched toast on my plate and storming from the table, drawing surprised looks from most of its occupants.

I pushed open the doors to the Entrance Hall and within two steps ran straight into the unknowing subject of my previous conversation. Figures. We both fell hard to the cold stone floor,while the door crash ominously closed behind us. I picked myself up swiftly and brushed off my still-damp robes while Potter blinked rapidly at the ceiling, I assumed trying to clear his vision. He must have hit his head rather hard. It looked as if he had changed already and was wearing a nice, silky green button down shirt I'd never seen before and a pair of nice black jeans; must have been a Christmas present. He looked good. I shook my head to clear the unwanted thoughts and extended my hand to the dazed boy holding the back of his head sprawled on the floor. Thank Merlin the doors were closed.

"Are you just going to sit there and look pathetic, or are you going to let me help you up?" I asked after a moment, raising an eyebrow to let him know I was joking. Potter looked as if he was going to inquire about my mental health before shaking his head. He took my proffered hand and hauled himself off the floor, an action which resulted in him standing mere inches away from me with our fingers intertwined.

I felt the strangest sensation, a warm, almost tingling feeling, spread from where my hand clasped his and up through my arm, across my chest. It didn't feel bad; hell, it was almost… pleasurable. Potter was standing close enough that I could feel the heat radiating off his body, the same heat that had enveloped me outside not long ago. I could feel his breath glide across my lips as my own breath caught somewhere in my throat. My heartbeat quickened as my face flushed due to our proximity, my body frozen yet my mind willing it to move and lean against him, in hopes that those strong arms would wrap around me again. I was staring into his eyes like a traveler following a hinkypunk, utterly lost. I felt helpless, but somehow, it seemed right…

After a few long moments, the green eyes that had become my world blinked and widened, glancing down at our joined hands and locking on… something. He seemed to come out of whatever kind of trance he'd been in suddenly, and pulled away from me as if he was burnt; ripping the tingling with him and leaving a bare shadow of the warmth. Blushing and muttering a hurried apology, Potter rushed into the Great Hall, leaving me blinking confusedly, and appallingly alone.

I looked at my hand, noticing a different sensation, and flexed it experimentally. It felt like he was still holding my hand… As I brought the hand to my chest, I noticed the ring once more and smiled. Was that what had scared him? Would he flee whenever he noticed it? If so, I thought I would be wearing it a lot; it was a most amusing situation.

I turned and sauntered down the stairs into the dungeons. The air grew uncomfortably bitter the deeper I went, so I decided it was past time to change clothes. Honestly, what was getting into me? It was hardly proper to walk around in damp garments, a pureblood wizard such as I should never be caught in such a state—it was unseemly.

I hugged my arms to my chest and trotted (there was no one around) to the entrance to the Slytherin dorms. Muttering the password hurriedly, I paced through the doorway. It was… still cold. The house elves hadn't lit the fire since they hadn't seen anyone in the dorms that morning. Next time, I was leaving _after_ the sun was up. I strolled down the hall into my _private_ room. Being a pureblood son of a rich, influential wizard definitely had its perks. I walked to my wardrobe and pulled out a comfortable, dark grey sweater and a dry pair of slacks, throwing my cloak in the hamper I had requested. Honestly, having clothes on the floor was annoying. I was shivering rather bad at the loss of the extra layer of protection, and decided a nice, hot shower was a plan. I glanced at the ring and smiled, taking it off and moving to place it in the box my father had given me with my crest ring. Upon opening it, I froze, staring blankly at the empty space. I felt panic growing in my chest as I rushed to dismantle my room. Just as suddenly I stopped, a low, cold chuckle leaving my throat and becoming an almost hysterical laugh that held no amusement. _It fit perfectly, much like my ring bearing the Malfoy family crest my father had had made for me…_

Well, Potter, that's one mystery solved. I placed the ring in the box and slowly strode into my bathroom, carrying my fresh clothes with me.

If that was how he wanted to play, I was game; unfortunately for him, I was far more familiar with the competition. I would win, whatever it took.

Let the games begin.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

It's shorter then chapter one, but I rather like it... Anyway, I'm going to respond to the reveiws from chapter one _and _mention the reviewers for my little one-shot 'Pranks'. It seems a shame for people to reveiw and not get thanked.

From chapter one;

Liz - It's not 'put up' the next chapter with me, it's _write_ it. I don't see any reason to continue something if no one likes it, esspecially if I don't know where to go with it. Don't worry, though. Plenty of people like this (more than have ever liked a first chapter from me before, in fact) and I know where I'm going for a little bit, so I think I might have broken your streak, hmm?

Cursed Lone Wolf - Cute? Everyone said it's 'cute'... Here ya go.

Jessica - Continued...

Bitter Black Tears - I know I mentioned what the gift was in chapter one, but this chapter really stresses on it, so I hope you aren't confused anymore.

Elvine - Don't we all...

Toni - I'm not sure if I should be scared of not... When you say the hedgehog's minions will 'get' me, do you me shower me with rose petals, or eat my shoes?... Anyway, I don't think it much matters now that this chapter's up, hmm?

cHaOtIc cOOL - I really wish you had expanded on what was confusing so I could fix it! But I hope this chapter cleared it up for you. You said it was 'cute' too...

lifeblood - You're the only one who commented on how.. surreal(?) the first chapter was. Thanks! I was starting to think I was imagining it...

CuriousDreamWeaver - You also said 'cute'... And you managed to confuse _me_. How can someone be a swetie and a pickle at the same time? Pickles aren't sweet...

Ash - No worries, I don't mind. I have about half a chapter left to read on ENSL before I'm completely caught up (I hadn't realized how far behind I was! >. ). I'll send you an email reveiw when I'm done. I _really_ hate this computer...

cameron - Here's your update.

not-yet-written - Another 'cute'. And you were the only one to ask about what I thought everone would... I'm pretty sure this chapter shows you what happened well enough...

Kryptic Insanity - This soon enough? 'Cute'...

Aseret Kitsune - Here you go!

Just so you all know, I don't mind you guys calling the story 'cute', it's just a comment I've never gotten before.

Thanks to Love your Jacket, all -for-anime, CuriousDreamWeaver, Kryptic Insanity, eternalstupor, and Queen-Guinevere-Gwyn for reveiwing 'Pranks'. I may eventually tell the whole story behind the one-shot, but I'm going to focus on this story first.

A huge _Thank You!_ to everyone who reveiwed, and those who read and didn't leave a comment. Your support really means alot to me. If there's anyone out their who didn't leave a reveiw because they wanted to critisize something, I don't mind constructive critisizim or even flames as long as you don't say 'Slash sucks' or something closed minded like that.

Next chapter will be in **_Hermione's POV_**, mostly to give a little background and the situation in the wizarding world.

And a request: This story needs a new title! 'A Gift' isn't going to work anymore after this chapter, I don't think. It might, but I doubt it. Any suggestions will be greatly appreiciated!

And a special thanks to Ash for beta-ing this chapter!

Let's try to break my reveiw record (14) with this chapter. Leave a comment, if you please!

Later

Averon


	3. Paranoia and a Kiss

Hey! Guess what? I CONTINUED! You all should be so proud of me, chapter two seems to be the stopping point of so many things I write...

This isn't Hermione's POV, it's Harry's again... I didn't feel like writing her, so I didn't. The back ground'll come in as it comes in, for now, it's just more almost plotless fluff.

Warnings: HPDM Slash and peeping house elves.

Disclaimer: Alas, I STILL don't have enough money for Draco. 5 bucks is alot of money! Damn that JK Rowling...

Reveiw responses at the end of the chapter.

DMDMDMDMDM

I tried to avoid one Draco Malfoy for the rest of the holiday break.

It didn't work.

Everywhere I went the blond was either _there_ or showed up not soon after. When I was wondering through the hallways, he would pass by close enough that our shoulders brushed. When I went to meals, somehow he'd end up across the single table they used over break. When I went outside—

I'm sure you get the picture.

What made matters worse, was every time he appeared, _he was wearing it_. That _damned_ ring I'd bought; that stupid bloody mistake.

I shouldn't have given it to him. He's taunting me with it. He _wanted_ to see me uncomfortable.

I supposed I should be glad the old Malfoy's back. He'd found new and more creative ways to torment me and show me my stupidity. He didn't even have to say anything.

And I knew he's doing it to bug me. There is _one_ other student there besides us! There's no way he could just happen to be going everywhere I was and sit right near me on accident. There were five empty seats when we have full meals!

At least the break was almost over. The rest of the student's would be arriving that night. I was almost giddy, I was so excited. A distraction! It was wonderful not to be thinking about Draco Malfoy twenty-four seven.

It made me seriously wonder why I had chosen to do just that when I was keeping notes.

That morning I got up late and decided I was going to stay in the dorms and out of the main corridors unless absolutely necessary. I had decided the night before that the only reason he could possibly be everywhere I went was because I was being too predictable. Not anymore. I didn't get up early enough to go to breakfast; I wasn't going to go to lunch. I wasn't going to go to the library. I would make one trip to the kitchen, and go to dinner with the rest of the student body where he _couldn't_ sit near me. Fool proof.

The whole 'Malfoy's following me to make my life hell' wasn't aided by the fact I was _sure_ he knew I'd stolen his ring. I didn't realize I'd gotten the ring I gave him in the same size as the one I'd taken until _he_ pointed it out! It was an honest mistake…

I'd seen the ring when he'd first gotten it. The one I stole, that is. He'd shown it off to his friends the year before and I couldn't help but notice it. I wanted to know what was so special about it. He wore it all the time, like it showed some sort of power and it just made me wonder even more when he stopped. If you like it so much, why take it off?

He stopped wearing the ring at the same time he'd quit the Slytherin charade; when his parents died. I thought it could tell me why he was taking it so hard if I could… study it a little.

I'd gotten tired of waiting for it to reappear after about two weeks and used my invisibility cloak to wait outside the Slytherin common room until someone went in ahead of me. Getting into Malfoy's room had been easy, Pansy just waltzed right in and I went behind her. He hadn't been there, but while Pansy was searching the suite (really, a suite. His own bathroom, a changing room. It was ridiculous.) I had the perfect chance to do a little searching. Pansy went around yelling 'Draky, where are you!' while I looked in places I thought a certain stuck up Slytherin Prince might keep things of that nature and got lucky. I pocketed it and followed Pansy when she left.

I'd had it ever since. It was a beautiful piece. I had what I could only assume was his family's crest on it in emeralds, jet, and diamonds. The band itself was sterling silver worked to look almost like a vine.

I could see why he loved it. I had a hunch that it was a gift from one of his parents, and now that they were gone, he wanted to keep it safe.

I'd screwed that up big time.

So, I'd completely embarrassed myself giving my rival a ring for Christmas for no apparent reason, and probably pissed him off royally when he realized _I_ was most likely the one who stole his _other_ ring. To my knowledge, the only way to remedy that situation was to avoid confrontation of any sort. Exactly why I was walking down to the kitchen at ten thirty that morning.

It didn't help that when I wasn't being completely paranoid (basically, when I went to sleep), I thought that just maybe he wanted to be near me like I did on Christmas. I just wanted to hope that there was a snowball's chance in hell he didn't hate me. Some times, when my sanity lapsed, I wanted to stop him in the halls and talk to him, just to make him laugh. He was just so _beautiful_; I wanted to be close to him again, to hold him again, just to see if I could.

Inner conflict has never been good for the mind, and that's when I walked into the kitchen's entrance. Literally. I shook my head to clear it and tickled the pear. Needless to say, I was shocked when I found Draco sitting at a table inside. I would have left if the house elves hadn't crowded me. I was hungry, too…

I felt those butterflies come back with a vengeance when the blond looked up and regarded me coldly from his seat. I was pushed inside and seated across from him by the house elves while they went to get me a ham sandwich and a glass of pumpkin juice. I always asked for the same thing.

Sitting there was one of the most uncomfortable times of my short life, with the house elves asking if I wanted anything else, me shaking my head, and Draco sitting across from me watching the entire display like performance being put on just for him. I could feel my face flush under his scrutiny and refused to look up, it might have been a show of cowardice, but I _wasn't_ supposed to see him today. It was fool proof!

"What's wrong, Potter? Aren't you happy to see me?" I could almost _feel_ his voice wash over me. It was cold, and smooth, and maybe a little amused. A shiver ran down my spine and my heart decided to go for a jog; my face grew hotter. I could feel him staring at me, than the cocky bastard started to laugh.

It wasn't a _real_ laugh, per-say, but didn't seem as false as when he laughed at the people he was insulting. It was almost cruel. It was official; Draco Malfoy was slowly, but surly, killing me with embarrassment, and he was loving every second of it. That was when I was sure he knew I'd stolen it.

Dobby decided to pop up at my knee at that moment with my sandwich and juice. I felt like I was going to throw up if I so much as touched the stuff, but I picked up the sandwich to nibble on it, anyway. If I was lucky, Malfoy would say something nasty enough to give me an excuse to leave.

It was the first time he'd spoken to me since Christmas, and the thought of him stopping again made me oddly sad.

I continued to chew on my sandwich as the blond grew quiet. He wouldn't stop staring at me! I could feel it. The blush was becoming a permanent fixture to my face, and I just wanted to get out of there for health reasons. You weren't _supposed_ to want to lean across the table and kiss the smirk off your rivals face. You weren't _supposed_ to want go over to him to whisper in his ear for no reason. Hell, guys weren't even supposed to want to do any of that to other guys, but I hadn't even begun to think about any of that. No less than four months ago I had _hated_ the creature sitting across from me with a passion, and now I wanted to make him _smile_!

Surely, I was going insane.

I'm not sure how much of my thoughts could possibly be seen, but apparently it was enough to keep Draco interested. I didn't notice when he got up and walked around the table to stand behind me. I didn't notice when he stood there for a good five minutes watching me. I most certainly did notice when he leaned on the back of my chair and let his breath sweep over the back of my neck. I tried to suppress a shiver.

"Why?" He murmured. I felt like I was going to melt. His arms were leaning as much on my shoulders as the chair's back and his hair was brushing the back of my neck. My fingers stopped functioning and the sandwich fell to my plate.

"Why w-what?" I failed completely at sounding nonchalant, but I'd probably ruined my chances of pulling off that act when I'd started blushing when I came in. I stared straight ahead at nothing and tried to ignore the sensation of his lips brushing against my ear when he replied.

"Why did you give it to me?" I couldn't have answered if my life depended on it. Maybe he _didn't_ know I'd stolen his other ring. Maybe he'd been trying to talk to me since Christmas. Maybe I was going to die from suffocation if I didn't remember how to breathe soon. There were too many new questions and a lump the size of Paris in my throat, the situation was hopeless.

"Were you offering friendship?" I almost whimpered when he moved away from me. I was drowning in the sound of his voice; it seemed deeper than usual. Probably because he was barely talking above a whisper. "Were you offering more?" He walked over and sat on the table, crossing his legs. He was still staring at me, trying to figure out what I was thinking, or why I wasn't responding. I took a moment to hope he didn't realize how he was making me feel. "Or was it a truce?" His eyes… I could live on his voice and just looking in his eyes… "Or were you messing with my head? My emotions?" I felt my eyes widen with shock; more shock. I'd been in shock since he'd come up behind me. "What are you playing at, Potter?" His voice hardened and bit like a sword.

"Playing?" My brain really wasn't functioning too well at the moment. My face must have been the picture of shock and confusion. His sneer made its first appearance of the day. I felt my heart skip a beat and I was scared.

"Yes, playing, Potter, you know _damn _well what I'm talking about!" I could only gulp and stand up when he jumped to his feet. My old defensiveness was coming back with the change of situation. At least I knew how to act when he was doing this.

"No, I don't! I just wanted to eat a sandwich, and then you're here wanting to play twenty questions! What does it matter!" I was proud of myself for a brief moment for managing not just one, but three complete sentences after my previous, jell-o type state.

"It matters because I say it matters. And why did you miss breakfast anyway, Potter?" His voice had gone startlingly quiet and cold. He took a step into my personal space and stared straight into my eyes, searching for answers to questions I couldn't begin to fathom. He didn't ask what he wanted to know, not really. He was Draco Malfoy, crafty, smart, and subtle. He didn't ask straight questions, right?

"Why does _that_ matter!" I could never get the hang of the whole 'cold anger' thing. Yelling was so much easier.

"You were avoiding me. You've been avoiding me all week." He took another step closer. I decided it was high time to retreat and started to back slowly towards the portrait. The house elves had been watching the entire display with great interest, but neither of us noticed. "Why would you be avoiding me, Potter, unless you regret giving this to me?" He kept coming closer to me and I kept backing up as he held his hand up to show me the ring. "Or, maybe, you're trying to hide something. What would you be trying to hide?" He almost seemed to be talking to himself as I continued my seemingly vain retreat. Who cares if I'm taller and probably stronger, he was going to back me into a corner, and I didn't want to think about the consequences.

I gasped when my back hit the portrait and he just stuck with his advance. I couldn't remember for the life of me how to get the damn painting to swing open. He stopped less than a foot away from me. My mouth had long since gone dry and my breathing was irregular; my heartbeat too fast and my mind too foggy. I was on the verge of panicking, if I wasn't already.

"What would you be trying to hide?" He whispered, again, this time with the words brushing my lips fleetingly before making their way to my ears. I stood stock still pressed against the portrait's back, just staring at him. Alright, gazing would be a more appropriate word. I don't think staring comes with the thoughts that ran rampant through my dizzy mind. I kept noticing thing; seemingly stupid things, how his eyes were flashing because of his anger, how jaw muscles flexed as he clenched his jaw, just how pale he really was, how fucking kissable his thin lips looked when he pursed them together like that, how hot he was when he wanted to kill me (even if I wasn't sure why anymore), how that one strand of hair was falling in front of his eye…

I let my hand brush against his cheek as I placed that strand behind his ear. It was his turn to stop breathing. My hand stayed there, against his cheek, my thumbs gently stroking his smooth skin. I smiled slightly when his eyes fluttered shut. With out thinking, I tilted his head and slowly brought my lips down onto his.

The most shocking sensation shot through my body when I kissed him. Seriously, like electricity running down my spine and back up. It was even more amazing when he kissed me back. My other hand came up from where it was frozen at my side to wrap gently around his waist, possessively. I felt one of his hand come up and hold my arm and the other run up the back of my neck.

It was a chaste kiss, for all the dramatics. Just lips on lips; no tongue to speak of. When I pulled away from him to breathe and opened my eyes (when had I closed them?) I looked at him with an adoration I didn't understand at the time. I smiled when he opened his eyes.

It was right about then I remembered just who exactly I'd been kissing.

I pulled back like I'd been burned and grabbed the door handle; stumbled backwards out of the kitchen and ran like the hounds of hell were on my heels.

HPHPHPHPHP

How was that?

I don't know if it matters, but I've done slight revisions on chapters one and two; nothing big, but I tried to make a few sentences that bugged me flow better and cut down on my use of the word 'as.' I used 'while' instead in a few places. You probably can't even really tell they've been revised, the only thing really different is I took out the second sentence in chapter two. It didn't fit.

Onto the reveiws!

Zan Artemis - O.o... If I didn't know you so well, I'd suggest asylum. You were right about the title, I just needed to think through the plot a little more. Thanks! I need to resume my quest to read all your stories I've been missing... Love ya!

Celeste Jacobs - Thanks!

Aseret Kitsune - Sorry it took so long... I'm lazy as hell.

JJMel - Thanks. Not a bubbly kind of cute... I like that.

Ridley Jack - Sorry if I scared you when I emailed you. I couldn't help myself! Draco doesn't seem to have a problem with Harry's feelings for him at all... He just like making things harder for himself. I'm gonna stick with 'A Gift.' It'llfit with the ending I've got planned. You're a bit of a smart ass. I like that. And I don't get offended at cussing, if you haven't noticed...

Silverone3 - Didn't break the record. but that's okay. I think Draco was more surprised then Harry, myself...

sincerity and faith - Thanks!

mars explorer - Thank you!

Caiden - uhh.. Thanks! (I have trouble with responding to short reveiws... I always want to say more than two words back)

Rocki - Thanks. I like you're name. (If you read this earlier, for real too... I screwed up and printed 'selection' and part of your name wasn't there so I spelled it wrong... >. Mind, if you didn't see that, ignore this ramble)

Thanks so much, all of you! I love getting reveiws! I'm still going for more than 14 in a chapter, but just having someone comment on my work makes me forget my goals. You guys are absolutly awesome.

Also, thanks to everyone who reads and doesn't reveiw. I know that you can't always comment. My computer won't let me, so I rarely ever get to reveiw anything.

Now, if you would, could you press the pretty little butten and leave a comment? I'll find a way to repay you... Another chapter maybe!

Thanks!

Later

Averon


End file.
